fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
New Super Mario Bros. Platniumina
New Super Mario Bros. Platniumina is an Original game for the Platniumina and released in 2017 along with it. It's the first NSMB game that features cutscenes, 100 second challenges, Suprise Buckets (filled with random powerups), boss battles on airships, levels similar to Gradius, Bonus levels and graphic styles from HD to 8bit. Story Plot Today is Toad's Birthday and everyone eats cake and give him presents--including Bowser. When Toad opens Bowser's present, Bowser Jr. pops out of it and jumps over him and calls the rest of the Koopalings, which arrive on their airship, which has a vacuum-like cannon which sucks everyone up, except for Bowser and his Koopalings, and launches them into Leafy Meadows, the first World. Suddenly, everyone lands into the Leaf Tree and falls out along with Super Leaves. Then the birthday boy walks 5 steps from the tree and looks at the airship and calls out his friends. They arrive and he points to the airship. Mario and Luigi looked shocked at the airship. Then the whole crew rushes to Peach's castle. Ending When Bowser is defeated, the Koopalings run away, but they are stopped by a mad Toadsworth, who hops into the airship and uses the vacuum-like cannon on Bowser and the Koopalings and launch them out to the same leaf tree in Leafy Meadows. Then he tells the rest of the party members, "You have done a good job outsmarting Bowser. Feel free to go to the bonus worlds." Characters Playable #Mario #Luigi #Toad #Princess Peach #Wario #Waluigi Enemies Grassland #Goomba #Koopa #Nabbit #Tail Goomba #Tail Koopa #Blockhopper #Flophopper #Goombrat #Koopbrat #Prongo #Shoe Goomba #Shoe Goombrat Desert #Pokey #Para-Pokey #Tail Pokey #Wallop #Tail Whomp #Poison Pokey #Ptooie #Ninji #Lakitu #Pipe Lakitu #Nipper Plant #Tail Nipper #Sandmaargh #Fuzzy #Fire Snake #Sand Bro #Shy Guy #Porcupo #Panser #Tweeter Underground #Piranha Plant #Venus Fire Trap #Venus Thunder Trap #Venus Laser Trap #Buzzy Beetle #Spiny #Buster Beetle #Tail Buzzy Beetle #Tail Spiny #Gloomba Island #Huckit Crab #Spike Eel #Cheep-Cheep #Cheep-Chomp #Deep-Cheep #Blooper #Squirto Blooper #Blooper Nanny #Tail-Cheep #Para-Huckit Crab #Big Bertha #Sea Koopa Jungle #Spike #Wiggler #Squiggler #Kritter #Jungle Koopa #Stingby #Para-Kritter #Wigglefly Mountain #Stone Spike #Monty Mole #Morty Mole #Spiky Goomba #Spiky Paratroopa #Grroll Castle #Dry Bones #Dry Goomba #Dry Beetle #Podoboo #Magmaargh #Firebar #Thwomp #Thwimp #Whomp #Whimp #Dry Piranha Plant #Super Dry Bones Ghost House #Boo #Big Boo #Boohemoth #Peepa #Eerie #Fishing Ghost #Tail Boo #Balloon Boo Sky #Fishing Lakitu #Foo #Fwoosh #Waddlewing #Biddybud #Storm Cloud Airship #Bill Blaster #Bullet Bill #Missile Bill #Torpedo Ted #Banzai Bill #Targeting Ted #Rocket Engine #Cannon #Sniper Bill #Rocky Wrench #King Bill #Bob-Omb #Para-Bomb #Mecha-Koopa #Heligoomba #Chain-Chomp #Fire Chomp #Tail Bob-Omb #Tail Bullet Bill #Bombshell Bill Blaster #Bombshell Bill #Bombshell Koopa Space #Ufoomba #Joomba #Space Koopa #Moonmole #Laser Bro #Sparky #Shroob #Shrooba Diver Bosses #Koopalings #Boom Boom #Pom Pom #Reznor #False Bowser #Bowser Jr. #Wart #Sumo Bro. #Kamek #Bowser #Adolph Wiggler (Bonus World Only) #Dry Bowser (Bonus World Only) Buddies #Toadsworth #Toads #Toadette #Tiddlywinks #Para-Buddle #Yoshi Worlds Normal #Leafy Meadows #The Dry Desert #Yoshi's Island #Snowy Land #Jungley Jungley Forest #The Rocky Mountains #Skyward Island #Wart's Kingdom #The Forest Of Lost Hopes #Little Big Plains #Candy Island #Mushroom Kingdom Bonus #Rainbow Road #Outer Space #Starbright Forest #Bowser's Sandcastle #8bit Lands #Mishmash World Category:Platniumina Games Category:Platniumina Network Elgible Games